1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ultrasonic surgical tools and in particular to a novel apparatus that includes a sleeve with a baffle so as to eliminate bubbles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,731 assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses an ultrasonic handpiece which provides for irrigation and aspiration at an operating site. The prior art ultrasonic handpieces at times result in bubbles being formed at the operating site which obstructs the surgeon's vision.